Your In My Heart
by Leoraph4ever316
Summary: One Night will the Turtles were doing their normal routine.When something amazing happened that would change their lives forever.
1. Prolonged

Prologue

N1: It was a normal night for the turtles. Leo was Meditating with Master Splinter in the Dojo. Raph as always was punching the hell out of his punching- bag trying to vent off steam. Donnie like every night was in his lab trying to working on new inventions. And as always Mikey was goofing around, playing his favorite Xbox360 game Lego Lord Of The Rings. But they didn't know that after to night nothing would ever be the same again.

N2: As always Mikey was winning the game, and getting bored with it. So he went to see what the others were doing. He decided to see what Donnie was doing since the lab was closest. Mikey always knew if he bugged his two big brother's, mostly Raph, they would get mad at him. But before he could enter the lab to see what Donnie was doing, Mikey heard something; The sound got louder and louder till the other three could hear it as well. The other three come out to see were it was coming from.

Mikey: Donnie do you hear that?

Donnie: Yeah it kinda sound like.

N1: But before Donnie could say anything Raph spoke.

Raph: A baby (look at the door).

N1: All four of them walk to the door and open it. And there on the ground was a small baby turtle with a rag covering him. His eyes red and swollen from crying. The four look at one another. As Donnie pick the pore baby up gently not knowing if the baby was hurt or not, brung him in. All four of them look at the baby not saying anything the room was silent until Leo spoke.

Leo: Mikey come with me let make sure there no more lost baby's.

N1: Mikey node and followed Leo. They only went a few miles before they found another baby turtle. Mikey pike the baby up, toke the baby back home. When they got back home the two baby's wouldn't stop crying.

Donnie: Maybe there hungry (Try to soothe the baby he was holding).

Mikey: Maybe they need change (Try to soothe the baby he was holding).

N1: The two older brothers couldn't take much more of the crying.

Leo / Raph: Here give me the baby ( They said at the same time as they both toke one of the baby's from there brother's arms).

N1: At that moment both baby's stop crying. Both Donnie and Mikey look at them they couldn't believe it. What they were seeing both baby's stop crying for them.

Donnie: I don't know why but they stop crying.

Raph: Maybe it's because there were afraid of Mikey ugly face ( laughing).

Leo: Raph (he said in serious tone).

N1: Leo heard a giggle from the baby that he was holding. He looked down and saw the baby smiling at him. Donnie put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes.

Raph: What up Donnie I know that look?

Donnie: I just what to see something. Leo hand the baby to Mikey. And Raph hand the other baby to me.

Leo / Raph: Why ( They said at the same time).

Donnie: I just want to see something. Don't worry.

N1: Leo and Raph did what there brother asked them. Raph handed the baby to Donnie. And Leo handed the other baby to Mikey. At moment when they did the baby's started to cry again even louder then last time.

Donnie: Ok Mikey let give the baby's back to Leo and Raph now. ( looking at Mikey).

N1: As both Donnie and Mikey gave the baby's back to Leo and Raph the baby's stopped crying again.

Donnie: Interesting.

Raph: What's interesting?

Leo: Yeah Donnie what's interesting?

Donnie: Those two baby's only cry when we hold them.

Raph: Yeah so.

Donnie: So when you two hold them they stop crying.

Voice from behind: It's because they know that there father's are holding them. They know they are safe.

N1: All four turn around and there was Master Splinter holding his cane.

Leo: Master Splinter what do you mean ( looking at his father with strange look on him).

Raph: Ah Master Splinter what are you talking about (straightening his arm).

Master Splinter: My son's these baby's have chosen you to be the father.

Leo: But Master Splinter.

Raph: We don't know nothing about being a father.

Master Splinter: And neither did I and yet hear you four are. The greatest thing that happened to me my son's.

Leo / Raph: Father ( they said at the same time softly).

Master Splinter: It mite be hard but so is life my son's. But there is joy in being a father, hardships . This baby's have chosen you two be there father my son's. Just like you four chose me long ago.

N1: Leo and Raph looked at the baby's they were holding. Something deep down inside them told them that the baby's need them. As much as they need the baby's.

Raph: I guess you need a name (with a smile).

Master Splinter: My son's (with a smile).

Leo: Yeah we can't just calling you baby can we (with smile tickling the baby).

N1: Master Splinter smiled at both of them.

Micky: Can I name them

Leo / Raph: No! (they yelled at the same time looking Mikey).

N1: Donnie started to laugh.

Raph: What so funny Don?

Donnie: It's nothing. It's just ( trying not to laugh).

Leo / Raph: Just what Donnie ( they said at the same time)

Donnie: It's just do you guys practice that. Or something it's kinda funny ( laughing even louder).

N1: Both Leo and Raph look at each other and nodded there heads. And with both of there free hands hit Donnie head.

Master Splinter: My son's now is not the time. (pointing to the baby's).

Leo / Raph: Yes Master Splinter ( they said at the same time).

Micky: So guys have you discussed on name yet

Master Splinter: Michelangelo is right you haven't named them yet.

Donnie: What are you going to name them (rubbing his head).

N1: Raph looked in the baby's blue eyes that he was holding. Something about him reminded him of himself some how. That when he thought of it.

Raph: Renoir ( smiling holding his new son).

N1: All three of them put there hands Raph's shoulders. Leo was happy for Raph as well. Leo looked down at the baby in arms something about the baby reminded him of himself some when look into the baby's green eyes. He know something was different.

Leo: I think (look more into the baby green eyes)

N1: He gently placed the baby on the table and undo the rage. All four looked at him.

Leo: It's a girl ( softly)

Mikey: So what are you going to name her Leo (smiling at the baby).

N1: He could only think of one name for her.

Leo: Rose (smiling at his new daughter)

N1: As the four patted Leo on the shoulder smiling and happy to have two new family members.

Leo / Raph: Welcome to family ( they said at the same time softly)


	2. Chapter 1 Birthday

Chapter 1

Birthday

N1: It's been six years since the turtles found Renoir and Rose, today was special day .Today is.

Mikey: Happy birthday you two. (Hugging Renoir and Rose)

Renoir / Rose: Thank you Uncle Mikey (they said at the same time).

N1: Yes today is there birthday. They are no longer baby's they are now turning six years old.

Renoir / Rose: Uncle Mikey play- play (they said at the same time tugging on his arms).

Mikey: Ok- ok (smiling).

Renoir / Rose: Yay ( they said at the same time clapping there hands).

Mikey: Ok I'm going to count to five and you two go and hide. And I'll try to find you.

Renoir / Rose: Yay (they said at the same time).

Mikey: Ok one ( as he began to count).

Rose: Come on let's go hide

Renoir: In here Rose ( pointing to a closet

N1: They both hide inside the closest.

Mikey: Four - five ready or not hear I come.

N1: At that moment the others got back from doing patrol for the city When they enter the layer Mikey was still playing hide and go seek. Mikey heard giggling from the closet next to him.

Mikey: I found you (smiling as he opened the closet door and began tickling them both).

Leo: You know Mikey mite be adult. But deep down he's a kid at heart ( said softly).

Raph: Only Mikey (looking at Mikey shaken his head).

Donnie: Yeah only Mikey (as he smiled).

Master Splinter: Welcome home my son's

N1: At that moment both of them stopped.

Renoir / Rose: Daddy (they said at the same time running to there fathers and jumping on them).

Leo: Rose (catching his little Rose in his arms).

Rose: Daddy - daddy me and Renoir played with Uncle Mikey today.

Leo: I see were you good for Uncle Mikey?

Rose: Yeah daddy we were good

Renoir: Uncle Mikey made us pizza for lunch

Raph: He did. Did he ( looking at Mikey)

Leo: We'll since you two have behaved so well. Well what you think you guys should we show them .

Raph: Yeah ( smiling).

Donnie: Yeah why not ( as he went to his lab).

N1: Renoir and Rose look at each other. When they saw there Uncle Donnie carrying out two boxes out of his lab.

All Five: Happy birthday you two ( they said at the same time as they handing them there gift).

N1: Renoir and Rose smiled.

Donnie: Well go ahead opened them you two.

N1: They opened there box's and inside was a scooter for both of them. They ran to there Uncles and jumped on their fathers to hug them.

Renoir / Rose: Thank you - thank you ( hugging. there fathers)

All five: Your very welcome ( they said at the same time).

Renoir / Rose: Daddy- daddy can we play with them ( both of them bagging to there fathers).

Leo / Raph: Alright (they said at the same time).

Renoir / Rose: Yay (grabbing there new scooters and running to the door).

Leo: Just be careful ( said worrying).

Rose: We will daddy ( running out the door).

Raph: Don't go to far ( said worrying)

Renoir: We won't daddy ( following Rose out the the door).

N1: Both of them toke off with there new scooters. Into the sewer as they laughing and giggling, have so much fun . That they actually forgot what there fathers told them. And went further than they were supposed to.

Rose: Um Renoir do think we should go back (looking around were they wear at).

Renoir: I think your right Rose let's go back (looking around also).

N1 Both of them turned around and head home. When they got home it was time to cut the cake.

Leo / Raph: Make a wish you two ( they said at the same time.

N1: Both of them close there eyes and blow the candles out at the same time.

Mikey: Well you two what did you wish for ( as he started to serve the cake).

Donnie: Mikey (hitting him on the head)

Mikey: Ow that hurts what was that for ( rubbing his head).

Donnie: You know if they tell you. There wish won't come true

Mikey: Oh sorry but you didn't need to hit me.

N1: After they all had cake the two little one's we're getting tired . That there eyes were starting to close.

Donnie: It looks like there exhausted.

Raph: They had a busy day.

Leo: We should probably put them to bed.

N1: Leo picked Rose up and Raph picked Renoir up and took them to there room. And put them to bed, tuck them in and gave them kisses good night. As the other put thing's away. Raph and Leo sat down on the couch to rest.

Raph: Man I'm exhausted. What a day.

Leo: Yeah today was sure exciting day

Donnie: The kids sure had fun with there gift (smiling still cleaning up).

Mikey: Yeah the sure did like there cake ( smiling will help Donnie clean up.)

Master Splinter: I think they enjoy there birthday my son's

Leo / Raph: I believe they did father ( they said at the same time smiling).


	3. Chapter 2 Nightmare

I don't own the song that is used in this chapter

Chapter 2

Nightmare

Master Splinter: Let us all get some rest. We all had an exciting day today.

Donnie / Mikey: Yes Master Splinter (they said at the same time).

Donnie: Night guy's. Goodnight Master Splinter (walking into his room).

Master Splinter: Goodnight Donatello

Mikey: Goodnight Master Splinter. Night you guys (walking into his room).

Master Splinter: Goodnight Michelangelo.

Leo / Raph: Night Donnie. Night Mikey. ( They said at the same time).

N1: Both Donnie, Mikey went into there rooms. Master Splinter looked at his son's sittings on the couch.

Master Splinter: My son's you should go to bed and rest

Leo: We will Master Splinter.

Raph: Will go to bed in a little bit Master Splinter.

Master Splinter: Alright just don't stay up to long my son's.

Leo / Raph: We won't.

Master Splinter: You four have training tomorrow (walking into his room).

Leo / Raph: Yes Master Splinter (they said at same time).

N1: After Master Splinter went to his bed room. It was quite the two of them sat on the couch. Not saying anything to one another. Until Raph got up from the couch and spoke.

Raph: Well I think I'm going to hit the hay. What about you Leo ( raising up his arms, yawning).

Leo: Na I'm going to stay up for little bit longer. And do some meditation for little bit.

N1: Raph just looked at him just shake his head started walking to his room.

Raph: Just don't stay up to late remember Master Splinter as us training tomorrow. So don't over do it Leo Ok (as went into his room).

N1: After Raph went to bed Leo got up from the couch. And went to the Dojo to start his meditation. He just close his eyes when he heard screaming. He ran out of the Dojo. Master Splinter, Raph, Donnie, Mikey ran out to the living room to see what was the matter.

N2: But when they got into the living room. No one was there.

Master Splinter: My son's are you alright (asking worried).

Leo: Yes Master Splinter were alright.

Donnie: But who screamed?

Mikey: Maybe it was a ghost.

Raph: Mikey ( hitting Mikey on the head).

Mikey: Ow ( rubbing his head).

N1: They stood there trying to figure out were the scream come from. At that moment they head the scream again. The five look at were it was coming from.

All five: The children ( the all said at the same time).

N1: All five of them ran to the children's bed room and burst open the door. And there was Renoir and Rose sitting up on there beds crying. No one was there only the two children. Leo and Raph walked up to the children.

Leo: Rose Shah its alright daddy's here. ( trying to come his little girl down).

Raph: Renoir your ok everything alright. I'm here now (trying to come his son down).

N1 Rose just jumped and hugged her father and started crying in his arms, Renoir also jumped into his father arms and began to cry. Leo and Raph just rubbed there back's try to come them down.

N2: After a few minutes the two were finally starting to come down enough. That Leo could ask Rose what was the matter.

Rose: We had a bad dream (trying not to cry).

Leo: What about?

Renoir: Us being alone ( trying not to cry).

Raph: Oh Renoir you'll never be alone (rubbing his son back).

Rose: But we were alone ( about ready to cry).

Renoir: You all went night - night. Grandpa Uncle Leo, Uncle Donnie, Uncle Mikey, even you daddy ( about ready to cry).

N1: The five looked at one another.

Rose: We tried to wake you (hiding her face into her fathers chest ready to cry).

Renoir: But none of you would wake up (hiding his face into his fathers chest about ready to cry).

Rose: Then this black think came (starting to cry).

Renoir: That's when we wake up ( starting to cry).

Renoir / Rose: It was so scary (they said at the same time crying).

N1: The five of them side. They knew what they meant by night-night. They knew that maybe one day on there patrol the city they may not come back. Leo picked up Rose and took her into his room. Raph side and picked up Renoir and went to his room.

N2: Leo laid Rose on his bed and laid next to her.

Rose: Daddy promise me that you want leave me (hugging her daddy still crying).

N1: Leo just side. He knew he couldn't promise her that. But what could he say to her.

Leo: Oh my little Rose I'll away be with your in heart. As you are in mine (pointing to her heart)

N1: As he started to sing

Leo singing:

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and for evermore

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Leo: Always ( finish his song look down at his little girls).

N1: Who was now fast asleep.

Leo: Goodnight my little Rose (putting the blanket on her. And kiss her head.)

N1: Leo put his arm over her and fell a sleep.

N2: Raph laid Renoir on his bed and sat next to him. Wiping the tears away from his eye's.

Renoir: Daddy your never going to leave right (sniffing his nose).

N1: Raph looked down at his feet and side. He didn't know what to say. He knew that one day he would go to sleep and never wake up.

Raph: Oh Renoir I can't promise you anything. But I can promise you this son. If your afraid our loun just remember this.

N1: Raph started to sing.

Raph singing:

When I see your smile

Tears roll down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turn cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you though it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's 's 's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Day grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I'll never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you though it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay (woah)

Use me as you will

Pull sky strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you though it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

N1: Raph finish his song and looked at his son who was fast asleep.

Raph: Sweet dreams my son (as he covered him up with blanket and and kiss him goodnight).

N1: He walked to a chair and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 He's Back

Chapter 3

He's Back

N1: It had been three weeks since the children had there nightmare. And its been three weeks since the children started learning ninjutsu with there grandfather. Since then the children have gotten better it everyday.

N2: Everything was quiet. Donnie and Mikey went to visit April and Casey and there daughter Jessica. Leo and Raph were out on the patrol of the city

Master Splinter: Very good Rose. Remember your training to be ninjas .You must be swift and agile (Look over to how Renoir was doing)

N1: Renoir wasn't doing that well as Rose but he was getting it. Master Splinter walked up to him

Master Splinter: Renoir you must focus. In doing so you must stay focus in body and in mine ( straiten Renoir stance).

N1: Their training continue until Master Splinter looked at the clock. It was 12:35p.m.

Master Splinter: Lets us take a break children. It's time for lunch.

Renoir / Rose: Yes grandfather (the said at the same time).

N1: They both stop and all three of them walked into the kitchen. Master Splinter made Renoir, Rose. A P,B,J sandwich. The three sat down and ate lunch.

Master Splinter: You two did well today.

Rose: Thank you Grandfather.

N1: Renoir sat quietly eating his sandwich. Master Splinter looked at him. He could tell something was bothering him.

Master Splinter: Renoir what is the matter.

Renoir: It's just Rose is better at this then I am . I just stink at it.

N1: Master Splinter side and walked to him and picked him up and put him on his knee.

Master Splinter: Your father and your uncle Leonardo had the samething. Your father thought your uncle Leonardo was better when he was your age.

Renoir: But Grandpa Uncle Leo is good.

Master Splinter: Yes Renoir that is true but so is your father. I remember when they were young they would always fight.

Rose: Why Grandfather

Master Splinter: You see I made your father leader and that made your uncle Raphael upset. They hade many fights but in the end they still were brother's.

N1: The children looked at one another they knew what there grandfather was telling them.

Master Splinter: Alright how bought you two go ahead and play. You two had enough training for today.

Renoir /Rose: Thanks grandfather. (they said at the same time).

N1: The children got there scooters that they got for their birthday. And went out the door to the sewer to go play.

N2: They played for hours on there scooters. There fathers made color mark on the walls. If the saw green on the walls it was safe. If the saw orange on the walls it meant they were getting further away but it was still safe. If they saw red on the wall it meant it was dangerous. Rose looked at were they were at.

Rose: I think we should go back to the green zone.

Renoir: I think your right Rose. Let's go back to the green zone.

N1: They turned around and started scooted to the green zone. Not knowing that somebody was behind them. Meanwhile Leo and Raph got home from patrolling the city

Master Splinter: Wellcome back my son's how was your patrol

Leo: It was alright father

Raph: Just a few purple Dragon's the normal.

Leo: So were are the children father.

Master Splinter: They been out playing every since lunch time.

N1: Meanwhile they got to the green zone and began to play around again. They played for few minutes until Rose heard something. She stopped and look to see if someone was there. But no one was there.

Renoir: What's wrong Rose.

Rose: I thought I heard something from over there.

N1: Both of them walked carefully to the corner of the shadow.

Strange man : gotcha ( in evil voice).

Renoir / Rose: aaaaa ( screaming).

N1: Leo and Raph heard the scream. And ran as fast as they could to we're it came from.

Leo / Raph: Renoir - Rose (they said at the same time there weapons out ready to fight).

N1: They stopped they couldn't believe who it was.

Leo / Raph: Stockman (they said at the same time).

Baxter Stockman: It been a long time turtles. (holding the children hostage )

Leo: Let our children go Stockman (tightening his grip to his sword's).

Baxter Stockmam: Not in till you drop your weapons (tightening his hold on them).

Renoir / Rose: Ow daddy help me (they cried at the same time).

Leo: Stop don't hurt them here ( dropping his weapons.)

N1: Baxter Stockmam looked at Raph. He was ready to go at him. But Leo put his hand on his Sai and shook his head.

Leo: Raph we can't. We have to do what he says.

Raph: Dammit (throwing his weapons to the grounld).

Leo: Alright we did what you said now give are children back.

N1: Baxter Stockmam started to laugh.

Baxter Stockmam: You fools really thought I would give them up that easy. Fools I been searching for these children for six years. Now that I have them I (Be for he could finish his sentence. Master Splinter snuck up behind him and grab the children)

N1: Master Splinter took them to Leo and Raph.

Baxter Stockmam: Dam you ( fire at the wall to make it cave in.)

Leo / Raph: Rose- Renoir (grabbing them and protecting them with their bodies).

N1: The sewer tonal didn't cave in. Only a few blocks of rubble fell. In the mist of that Baxter Stockmam escape. Leo and Raph picked up there weapons and looked at one another.

Master Splinter: Let's go home and make sure the children are alright.

N1: They went home and had the children looked at. Late that night Mikey tucked in the children. While the others were in Master Splinters bedroom. Talking about what happened today.

Mikey: Goodnight you two.

Renoir /Rose: Goodnight Uncle Mikey( they said at the same time).

N1: Mikey headed to Master Splinters bedroom. When he got there. The conversation had already started. Raph told what happened in the sewers. After Raph was done it was quiet . Until Donnie said something.

Donnie: I think it's best if the children going to hiding

N1: Leo walked to a picture on the nightstand.

Leo: Today I thought I was going to lose her. ( about ready to cry. Picking up the picture of Rose).

N1: Raph walked to and put his hand on his shoulder.

Raph: They'll be safe until we get Stockmam. ( looking at picture of Renoir).

N1: Leo side he know that his baby girl wasn't safe until they get Stockmam.

Leo: Alright.

Donnie: I'll call April tonight. And ask her if she could watch the children.

Master Splinter: Let the children sleep for a while. They had a dramatic day.

N1: All four nodded there head to there father agreeing with him.

N2: They waited till 3am to get the children up. Both Leo and Raph packed things for the children. Renoir and Rose looked at them and kept on asking what was going on. But there fathers didn't say anything.

Renoir / Rose: Daddy whats going on (they said at the same time).

N1: Finally Leo and Raph looked at one another. Leo picked up Rose and Raph picked up Renoir. And walked to the shell razier. They drove all morning to get to April's place. When they got there April and Casey was waiting for them.

April: Hi Raph. Hi Leo.

Raph: Hi April ( getting out of the car).

Leo: Hi April ( getting out of the car).

N1: Raph walked to the back and open it to get Renoir out. Leo walked to the other side to get Rose out.

Leo / Raph: Here you go (they said at the same time).

N1. The children got down from the car.

April: Well aren't you two getting big. I remember when you two were baby's. Jessica is in the back with Casey if you what to go play. ( patted them on their heads).

N1: The children look at their fathers. Leo picked up Rose and hug her.

Leo: Rose you need to stay hear. With aunt April alright

Rose: But I'm scared.

N1: Leo hugged his little girl.

Leo: Remember that song I sang to you.

Rose: Yes daddy I do.

Leo: If you get scared just sing that song. And I'm their with you. ( putting her to the ground).

N1: Raph walked to Renoir kneeling down.

Raph: Renoir I need you to be big boy. Me and your uncles have to do something. So you need stay hear were its safe.

Renoir: Daddy ( about ready to cry).

N1: Leo and Raph walked back to the car and got in it and drove home. Not knowing the truth was about to come out.


	5. Chapter 4 The Truth

Chapter 4

The Truth

N1: It had been three days since Leo and Raph drop the children off at April and Casey house.

N2: Every single night for the past three days The four turtles been trying to find Baxter Stockmam hide out. And tonight they finally got a lead to wear he was staying.

Donnie: Thats the place (pointing to a old abandoned building).

Raph: You shur this is the right place Donnie.

Donnie: Yep my reading indicate this is the place.

Leo: Alright everyone let's be careful (but before he could finish he heard something over the intercom).

Baxter Stockmam intercom: Careful you say. You don't have to sneak in. Your more than welcome Leonardo and Raphael to come in ( said evil opening a secret door under Leo and Raph).

N1: Meanwhile at the Johns house. Renoir was playing with Jessica. Rose was practice her ninjutsu that she learned a few days ago. It was getting late and it was time for supper. April went to get the children.

April: Jessica, Renoir, Rose supper time ( yelling for them).

N1: Jessica and Renoir head inside. Renoir turned around and Rose was still practicing her ninjutsu.

Renoir: Come on Rose it supper time. Time to take a brake.

Rose: I don't need a brake. I'm alright (still practicing).

N1: Renoir just shook his head and went inside. April went outside and saw Rose still practicing. She smiled and walked up to her

April: Your just like Leo ( laughing).

Rose: What do mean Aunty April.

April: Your father train's almost every day. And not take any brakes. Come its time for supper.

Rose: But Aunty April

April: Come its getting late. It's dangers out here at night.

Rose: Alright.

N1: Meanwhile at Baxter Stockmam hide out. Leo and Raph were just waking up.

Leo: Ah my head what happened. We're are we?

N1: Leo looked around and there was Raph chained next to him.

Leo: Raph ( yelled trying to get to him).

N1: But it was no use. He was also chained. At that moment a figure came out from the shadow. It was Stockmam.

N2: Baxter Stockmam toke out a empty syringe and walked over to Raph. And stuck the syringe into his arm.

Leo: Leave him alone Stockmam.( try to help his brother).

Baxter Stockmam: Dont worry in won't hurt him. Or you (get done with Raph walked to Leo).

N1: Leo tried to fight back but Stockmam stuck him with the syringe. Finally Raph woke up.

Raph: What happened? We're are we?

Baxter Stockmam: Well now that both of you are up. I guess I can get started. ( said Evil)

Leo: Started on what Stockmam ( angrily)

Baxter Stockmam:Well Started on cloning you two of course.

N1: Leo and Raph look at him the stund.

Baxter Stockmam: Well if you don't want me to have your children.

Leo: Well never let you have are children Stockmam (yelled trying to get out of the chain's).

Baxter Stockmam: Come down Leonardo. I'm done with those two. Actually you should be thanking me.

Raph: Thanking you. You chained us up. You take are blood. And you say going to clone us. And you think we should be thank you (yelled trying to out of the chain's).

Baxter Stockmam: Well I see your as dumb then ever Raphael. You two still haven't figured it out have you.

Leo: Figure what out.

Baxter Stockmam: I made those children from both of your DNA. Leonardo haven't you notice the way your little girl looks like you. But has Raphael's eyes. And Raphael haven't you notice the way your little boy looks like you. But has Leonardo's eyes. It's because you both are there fathers. (laughing evil).

Leo / Raph: Your lieing (they yelled at the same time).

Baxter Stockmam: Say that all you want but the truth is I made them from both of your DNA. I still remember as if it was yesterday. I was here in my lab working on them with my so called partner Mis A. She took your so called children away from here. I chased her down but she head the children and well. I think you guess the rest. Of what happened.

Leo: Your a monster.

Baxter Stockmam: Well thank you.

Raph: Why us. Why do you need are blood.

Baxter Stockmam: Its because out all four of you. You two are the strongest (laughing evil).

Raph: You bastard

Leo: You think we'll let you get away with this.

Baxter Stockmam: But I already have (put the blood in a vial).

N1: At that moment they heard sounds from the hall. Leo and Raph knew exactly who it was. It was Donnie and Mikey to come for them.

N2: And with a bang the door open with Donnie and Mikey in the doorway.

Leo / Raph: Donnie - Mikey (they said at the same time looking at their brother's).

N1: Donnie went for Stockmam. Will Mikey help his older brothers out of their chain's

Mikey: Are you guys alright.

Raph: Better now ( getting ready to go fight).

Leo: Thanks Mikey. Now lets go show Stockmam you don't mest with are family.

N1: All three off them went to help Donnie. Baxter Stockmam looked around he knew he couldn't beet all four of them. He only had one option.

Baxter Stockmam: Well turtles it's been fun. But I believe the fun must come to a end.( Throwing a bomb in the middle of the room).

Leo: Everyone out ( yelled).

N1: The four of them ran as fast they could to the exit. Baxter Stockmam flu off.

N2: With a bang the lab below up. The four of them safe and sound. Out side

Donnie: That was closed one.

Leo: Yaeh close one (looking at the lab on fire).

Mikey:What the matter Leo.

Raph: Mikey just leave Leo alone (looked at the fire also).

N1: Leo and Raph look at one another and just side. Donnie and Mikey just looked at them. Wondering if they were alright. Leo turned around.

Leo: Come on guys let's go get the children and go home.

N1: The four head out.

N2: Not knowing what happened. They drove off to pick up the children. They drove for hours to get to April and Casey house. When they got there it was morning. With April waiting for them.

April: Welcome back you guys.

Leo / Raph: Hi April. How's the children. ( they ask at the same time).

April: Oh they been great. Rose is out back practicing her ninjutsu. And Renoir out playing with Jessica.

Leo / Raph: I see (they said at the same time).

N1: Both Leo and Raph smiled and walked to the back. There was Rose practicing and Renoir playing with Jessica.

N2: The children looked and there was there father's. Both of them ran to there fathers and hug them. And all of them went home.


End file.
